


Siren

by dulsetfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mermaids, Post-Time Skip, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sad and Happy, Some Humor, Some Plot, appreciate the oisuga, em I'll cry if you hate this :'), em it's not done but I'll write more if you want me to, not quite angst (?), pine how the fuck did you find this??, they're of age!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulsetfics/pseuds/dulsetfics
Summary: the oisuga mermaid fic that absolutely no one asked for.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Siren

Koushi fumbled with his keys, struggling to unlock his door. All he wanted to do was take a quick nap before his next lifeguard shift. He would have done it as well, had there not been a massive trail of water leading from the door to the restroom.

Koushi's best friend, Tooru, was a bit of a medical anomaly. The boy had been a wheelchair user for as long as he could remember, except there was nothing wrong with his spine. In theory, Tooru should have had perfect use of his legs, but in practice, his legs were as good as useless.

Koushi sighed, grabbing his trusty Swiffer and mopping up the mess that Tooru had left on his beautiful wood floors. His neat freak tendencies irritated the living hell out of Tooru. Koushi knew he was overcompensating for Tooru, but there was something about the fresh scent of Pine-Sol that got Koushi going.

Of course, Tooru would try to help out where he could, but his limited reach meant that he was only good at drying dishes and wiping down the coffee tables.

Koushi noticed that Tooru's wheelchair was near the bathroom door, but it didn't explain why the trail of water had extended as far as it did. Paying no mind to it, he pushed open the door to the bathroom, catching a glimpse of a beautiful gold tail with a blue hue.

Tooru was happily splashing in the bathtub, nearly filled to the brim with bubbles. His tail only half-fit in the tub, meaning it dripped all over the tile flooring that Koushi had painstakingly installed only a month prior.

“Oikawa Tooru, where do you get off on ruining my new floors like this?" Koushi yelled playfully. Or well, it was meant to be playful, but Tooru still screamed and slipped under the water to hide.

Koushi knelt next to the bathtub, his scrubs getting wet as he stuck an arm in the tub to pull the boy back up. Tooru flinched as soon as Koushi’s hand brushed against his scaly arm, spraying more soapy water across the bathroom. Koushi sighed, retracting his arm and taking off his wet scrubs, wringing them over the sink as he patiently waited for Tooru to cooperate with him.

Koushi knew that Tooru used to be able to stay underwater without coming up for air for a long time. Seeing as how Tooru hadn’t been in the ocean for a while, he was out of practice and was used to breathing out of his nose rather than his gills, Koushi knew that he wasn’t able to stay under for too much longer.

Soon enough, Tooru’s head came out of the water, spluttering and gasping for air. Koushi shook his head, reaching in the tub and pulling the drain before Tooru noticed.

It was only when Tooru had finally stopped coughing, that he realized that most of the water and bubbles were gone, inciting a new round of whining.

“Bro, you know I just put these floors in. You have to be careful when you decide to take a bath.”

“Sue me for getting excited about having a working water heater again.”

“A water heater that I paid for and set up myself.”

“Oh yes because you’re a real handyman. Let me remind you that last time you tried to fix the fridge, you broke it and all of our food spoiled. Or when you tried installing the cabinets yourself and they ended up all crooked.” Koushi could practically feel Tooru’s eye roll as the words came out of his mouth.

Sure, Koushi could feel the sting from Tooru’s words, but he was used to Tooru being snippy. Since Tooru couldn’t really do anything to help and he couldn’t go work, he tended to stay home and play video games or take baths. Being home all of the time took a toll on his mental health, especially when his “caretaker” worked two jobs just to support the both of them.

“Are you done being a dickwad or can I help you out of the tub now?” All of the water had drained at that point and Tooru’s tail had already turned back into his legs, pasty white as usual. The remaining bubbles were carefully covering his sensitive areas, but they were dissipating quickly.

“Yeah whatever. Just get me a towel first.” Koushi reached for Tooru’s bright pink towel, tossing it on top of him. He turned around, waiting for Tooru to wrap it around himself.

“Ready?”

“Yeah. Be careful not to slip.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t slip if there wasn’t water all over the floor.” 

Koushi wrapped an arm around Tooru’s torso and another around his thighs, lifting the boy up with ease. He slowly walked over to Tooru’s wheelchair, dropping him into it a bit more forcefully than Tooru was used to. 

“Stay out of the tub until I get home. If I see that our water bill is higher than it should be, your ass is going back in the ocean forever.” Tooru let out the ugliest whine as he wheeled his way to the living room, indicating that he would comply.

Koushi took it as a sign that he could finally go to work, making use of his remaining time by taking a quick shower and tossing on his uniform before heading to the kitchen to grab an apple.

He took notice of Tooru hanging out in front of the tv, shouting at his teammates as they all decided to team against him. It brought a warm smile to Koushi’s face, leaving him in a good mood as he walked out the door.

Or well, he was in a good mood until he realized that there was water trailing all the way from the door to the bathroom, and there was no way Tooru could do that without using his legs…

Was there something that Tooru wasn’t telling him?


End file.
